


Touches

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: Alex loves being touched by Maggie. So she gets touched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this out of the way so I can start on my new idea.   
> Sorry for any mistakes. If you like it let me know. You find me on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy.

Her fingertips traced patterns on her shoulders. Her muscles tensed at the soft contact. Alex was lying on her stomach. Stripped off her clothes in complete nakedness. Her shield was gone.  
Goosebumps were forming in the chilled room.   
The fingers wandered south down her spine. Every bone touched, every mole remembered, every bruise and every scar got a kiss. Her head was buried into the pillow. No sound inside her head. Her chest slightly moving with every breath.  
Maggie could do that for hours. Just light touches. No massage. Not a real one. She wanted to feel her.   
Her softness.  
Her strength.  
Her muscles moving under her skin.  
“Please”, a whisper, a whimper.  
Her fingers dipped softly into her ribs over one of those knots on her ribcage right under her shoulder blade. Alex tensed again.  
Maggie stroked it, released the tension out of it. Again and again till Alex was a relaxed body under her.   
Another moan of pain released into the pillow. Knot after knot was treated by Maggie’s soft hands.   
Kisses in between were like butterflies on her skin.  
“You're so beautiful.”, Maggie’s husky voice filled the room.   
Her fingers eased the pain. She eased the stress and brought Alex deeper and deeper into a dreaming state. Behind her closed eyes was only blackness, but the blindness heightened all her senses.   
The smell of her pillow.  
The dipping of the bed when Maggie moved.  
The air over her prickling skin.  
The sheets entangled at her feet.  
She felt warm even if every move send a chill down her spine. 

Maggie caressed her arms and hands next. Solved knot after knot out of tensed muscles. Strong strokes over her calves, her thighs and down to her feet.  
“My feet are ugly.”, came muffled from the pillow.  
“They are beautiful like the rest of you.”, Maggie reassured her.  
She continued on and on.   
The lying figure seemed asleep, her body completely relaxed into the cushions.  
Maggie got off of her and turned her around.

Alex eyes were closed. Shadows painted her her face in dark colors. Her breast was crowned with hard buds. Her cheeks turned a little pink.  
Maggie licked her lips and admired her girl. Her love.  
Scar after scar was scanned by her eyes. A map in her mind always updated after every workday or passionate night.   
Alex liked it rough. She liked to be topped. To let go all of her responsibility.  
But tonight it was the care she was looking for. The love that was pouring into her soul through the soft and tentative touches of her girlfriend.  
The fingertips started again at her cheekbones going south to her collarbone.  
She dipped into the hole there and Alex let a little gasp out. Maggie realized how sensitive she was there and memorized with a grin for another time.  
She drove her finger over Alex’ sternum and under her breasts. She went from side to side again and again. It wasn't more than a soft tickle and it made Alex crazy.  
A layer of sweat was appearing on Alex, the touches made her moan. It felt incredible. Maggie’s barely dressed body was next to her and her breath tickling Alex’ hair.  
Her hand travelled south, but stopped near the belly button. Goosebumps appeared on Alex’ flat stomach.   
Maggie tickled the scar under her fingertips and Alex squirmed underneath her and pressed her legs together. A smile formed on Maggie’s face.   
Alex had one of her hands on Maggie’s leg grounding her to reality, her eyes still closed.   
“What do you want?”, she whispered.  
Alex had her difficulties to hold her eyes closed. She wanted to see if Maggie had the same in mind than her.  
“You”, she breathed.   
Maggie continued exploring her girlfriend’s body. Her hand wandered up and down over exposed skin, over heated skin. It wandered over her legs so far she could reach. Up and down. Light touches sending thrills into Alex’ core. The heat in her stomach was driving her almost into insanity. Hums and moans escaping her lips.   
“Please”, she begged breathless.  
The wetness was seeping out of her. Maggie’s fingers slipped between her lean legs and parted them. Slick wetness greeted her fingers when they found what they were looking for.   
Between soft strokes and hard thrusts found Alex her release in a loud moan. The fire in her stomach cooled down and so did her body.   
Maggie threw a blanket above them. She spooned her and held her close. The love seeped through her and filled them both in their sleep.


End file.
